A Dare to Beware
by flare77
Summary: Moltres challenges Ho-Oh to a dare. The dare seems so simple- fetch a Bonsly and be done. But there is so much more to it when an unexpected twist changes everything...
1. The Twisty Beginning

It was twilight when the first signs of a legendary Pokemon passing by were visible. Firstly, people living near the newly developed fishing village could not believe their eyes because, for the first time, their nets have come up empty. The people living near the famed Petalburge Forest were astonished to see that no Pokemon were playing by the huge trees. But the most suspicious sign of all came when a beautifully patterned feather that was flame red and forest green with tints of gold came floating downwards into the waiting hands of a village leader. People stared in wonder. They knew something was up but they didn't know what.

The next day, the Poke-ringer competition participants might have noticed that the winds were patterned more strangely than usual – but, like most signs, they were ignored. If the participants had looked further up, beyond the ring balloon, they might have noticed a brightly coloured shape in the sky. But, of course, they didn't.

Meanwhile…

Ho-Oh grumbled under its breath. Moltres had dared him again. This dare was more outrageous than the other one set for him the previous day. Luckily, his bestie, Articuno was there to advise him. _Like always._ Ho-Oh thought, grimacing. He should really help his friend out some time. Ho-Oh was particularly protestant about this dare, mostly because he hated wandering into human territory. Of course, it hadn't always been like that. A long time ago, humans worshipped him like a god. _But it had to be in a city where a ghost gym leader was._ Ho-Oh thought sarcastically. Then a very wicked band of people tried to steal him. Ho-Oh shuddered at the memory. It had been a terrible day. The bad people had burnt the temple dedicated to legendary Pokemon down. That was when Ho-Oh decreed that he would never reveal himself to mankind again.

Ho-Oh cursed Moltres under his breath. Because Ho-Oh "ran away" that night, Moltres thought it was because of the fire. If you don't know, Moltres is a legendary fire Pokemon. Anyway, Ho-Oh spotted the object that he was supposed to fetch for the dare. The dare was that Ho-Oh shall find a Bonsly and keep it happy until the next day, or be unworthy of the title legendary Pokemon. The unwary Bonsly was a few metres away. Just a little closer…

Swoosh! A large bird like Pokemon with lightning jags on its back swooped on top of Bonsly and scooped it up in its large talons. Ho-Oh cursed out loud. Zapdos was Moltres friend – therefore Ho-Oh' s enemy. No doubt that they were making things harder for him on purpose.

With a cry, Ho-Oh plunged down towards Zapdos. Zapdos grinned, showing his teeth and prepared to attack Ho-Oh with a thunder. Just then, a little voice was heard, weeping. It cried, "Bonsly, bonn, wahhh!!!" The little Pokemon was waking up! As soon as it felt the crackle of energy surrounding Zapdos, it was afraid. Afraid that Zapdos would carry it to who knows where and separate it from its mum.

Zapdos hesitated in its attack. That was the opening Ho-Oh was waiting for. With a screech he let loose a powerful psybeam. Zapdos's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, it disappeared. Ho-Oh seethed as he realized Zapdos had used teleport. It would be hard to find Bonsly now.

* * *

Probably my longest story yet. Hope you've enjoyed it. Next chapter coming…


	2. Articuno Aid

A great blue column shot up into the air. It was shining as brightly as the sun with all viewers blinded instantly. Ho-Oh sighed. Articuno was always up to these things. Ho-Oh flew towards the column.

Articuno stood at the center of the blazing column. Her magnificent ice-blue wings were spread and her long shimmering water-blue tail curled elegantly in front of a snow-white chest. In front of her was a rapidly growing amount of reporters and photographers, all eager to get a glimpse of the rare legendary beauty. Ho-Oh looked down. Articuno was always eager to show off, defying several legendary Pokemon rules. Ho-Oh had no choice, in order to chase off the crowd he had to harm them. A little bit. Ho-Oh spread its wings, revealing the bright and soft feathers underneath. He started flapping his wings fast. It started as a light breeze but soon became a huge whirlwind. It blew all the people away. Screaming started as Ho-Oh's whirlwind managed to get itself out of control. Paper and bodies started flying everywhere looked upon by a sad Articuno. Ho-Oh shook his feathers. Articuno looked up at her best friend. She sometimes wondered how on earth were they friends in the first place. Ho-Oh looked down at Articuno. He wondered why they were friends at all.

"Well you certainly blew them away!"

Ho-Oh preened his feathers, he seemed to take that as a compliment.

"You know you could have used confusion and then I can use these people next time."

Ho-Oh ruffled his feathers indignantly. "Well at least I'M not the one sitting around humans all day and hardly giving a thought to a friend!" blurted out Ho-Oh.

Articuno gave Ho-Oh a sly look, "I thought something was up. Didn't you find Bonsly?"

Ho-Oh was taken back. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, I can help. Just come with me."

With that, Articuno sailed gracefully into the air. Ho-Oh followed in a less elegant fashion.

The steady sound of both Pokemon's wing beats accompanied them to their destination. A great tangle of thorns and vines blocked their way. It was a little cave in a vast cliff. The two Pokemon landed onto a narrow ledge. "Where are we?" asked Ho-Oh. "I'll show you inside." Articuno replied. She aimed a powerful blizzard attack at the vines. Hail stones mixed with an icy wind collided with the blockage. A thorn snapped but that was all. "Curses." Articuno muttered. Ho-Oh stepped up. "I think I'll handle the rest." Ho-Oh opened its beak. A bright ball of fire started gathering in it. Without a warning, the ball of fire let loose and a stream of flame headed speedily towards the vines. "Cool, you learnt hyper beam!" Articuno exclaimed, impressed.

Ho-Oh puffed up his chest. "Well I did put some effort into it." "It's all good but I think we'd better be going." Articuno had already taken the first step in. "That's one small step for a Pokemon and one giant leap for Pokemonkind."

"Very funny." Ho-Oh muttered darkly.

"Laugh all you want but I'm going to emerge with a Bonsly!"

_What happens in the cave? Next chapter coming soon…_


	3. Into the Cave Part 1

"I'm bored."

"Quiet!"

"Can we stop?"

"NO!"

"Please…"

"Absolutely NOT!"

Ho-Oh and Articuno had barely moved 10 steps in when Ho-Oh started feeling claustrophobic. They were in a cave and it was damp, dirty and narrow – in Ho-Oh's opinion, nobody could live here. Stalagmites and stalactites hung from the ceiling and protruded through the floor – it gave the cave an eerie look. Unlike most caves, there wasn't water dripping from the roof, a perfect condition for rock type Pokemon. Except….

"Articuno, isn't Bonsly a grass type? Grass types love water but I haven't heard the 'drip, drip' sound in here…"

"Did you go to school?"

Ho-Oh squawked indignantly.

"I'll take that as a no."

After a moments silence Articuno started talking again.

"_If_ you can read, the information is in the Pokemon Mysteries book, page 179 paragraphs 2-3.

"Bonsly is the least evolved form of Sulo Wulo, a well known rock type which looks like a grass type. Some proof that Bonsly is actually a rock type include Bonsly often cry fake tears to get rid of excess water in their body. They are shaped like a tree with 3 branches on their head. When Bonsly evolves, the branches turn into arms. Bonsly looks more like a small bush while Sulo Wulo…"

A faint bird-like snore reached its way to Articuno's ears.

Articuno's face turned a bluish pink as she realized what had happened.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BIRDIE!"

Ho-Oh blinked and yawned.

"I had a nice dream…"

"DREAM! You were _supposed _to be listening to what I was saying!"

Articuno's face was a bright bluish red now.

"How dare…"

But Articuno never got to finish because just then, came a big shout from Ho-Oh.

* * *

The monster loomed over them, a wriggling mess of brown and green. A tiny point of yellow made its way out of the mess. Gradually, a beak poked out as well.

Ho-Oh and Articiuno stared as they realized what the thing was… Zapdos!


	4. Into the Cave Part 2

Read the first ones first. Otherwise, you might not follow what had happened.

* * *

Articuno screamed.

Ho-Oh screamed.

Zapdos screamed.

Bonsly cried.

Then there was silence. The stillness echoed around the cave, as a tense moment arrived…

Articuno glared at Zapdos. "You." She hissed, taking a step away from him. Zapdos shrugged. Whatever happened to these Pokemon didn't matter to him. He was just sent here to demolish whatever chance Ho-Oh had of winning the dare. Zapdos saw Ho-Oh glance at the Bonsly. Zapdos smiled. Ho-Oh isn't going to win that easily.

The Bonsly was just a few metres away…if Ho-Oh could reach it, this would all be over. Cautiously, Ho-Oh extended one foot…and then another. Bonsly backed away. Ho-Oh smiled encouragingly. Bonsly whimpered, and without warning, broke out into a full scale wail.

Zapdos snapped out of his reverie. Sparks started crackling in his feathers.

"Uh-oh." Muttered Ho-Oh as Zapdos got ready to let loose a powerful thunder attack. Articuno flicked a glance at her friend. If she was as good as predicting the strength of attacks as she thinks – Ho-Oh probably won't stand a chance!

Ho-Oh fluffed up his feathers. If he was to be humiliated, he'll be humiliated fighting. Green sparks flashed around Ho-Oh's feathers, his matching eyes glinting. With a screech, both Pokemon attacked at once…well, sort of attacked. Ho-Oh used protect. Immediately, Ho-Oh was surrounded by a wall of blazing green sparks. Zapdos's attack hit the wall straight on. The sparks froze, then headed towards the impact spot. Zapdos frowned with concentration. Ho-Oh's defensive moves were stronger than he thought. Ho-Oh started to wish he had teeth so he could make use of the saying 'bite back'. The Pokemon were an even match. Neither could give way. Not until Articuno interfered, though.

All the while, Articuno had been watching the show. She had produced her emergency pack of popcorn and was sitting, propped up by a nearby rock. The Bonsly were retreating as the fireworks show continued except for one, a Bonsly Articuno decided to call Bonsly. Bonsly was lying on a soft bed of Articuno's feathers which she had helpfully (and painfully) plucked.

"Ah, yes…" sighed Articuno, "This is the life." But she was starting to get bored. It would be nice to see someone give way. Articuno couldn't do it to Ho-Oh. He still had protect. It would have to be Zapdos.

Articuno stretched and started smoothing her feathers up. She soared into the space of the cave until the very top. Then, she summoned her power. A round ball of whitish blue was gathering in Articuno's beak. It gradually became larger…and larger. With a shrill cry, she attacked Zapdos with a powerful icebeam.


	5. The Fearsome Fire

"ARTICUNO, STOP!!!!!!" Ho-Oh shouted this just as the ice beam hit Zapdos. Unfortunately, the electricity sparking in Zapdos's body reacted with the ice. What happened next seemed to be in _sssllllooowww_ motion…

Ho-Oh _slowly_ gasped as the ice broke _slowly_ into sharp crystals. Articuno _slowly_ smiled as she _slowly_ thought she triumphed. Zapdos _slowly_ hissed as an ice crystal struck his _slowly_ sparking feathers. Bonsly _slowly_ retreated into the depths of the cave.

Of course, slow motions aren't much fun so we now switch to fst (fast) motion. Or normal motion. All right, normal motion it is.

The sun was up again. The light from the sun glinted on the glass-like surface of the ice. As the light hit the ice, it got reflected and headed towards a clump of weeds that had managed to make their way inside the cave. Articuno's face twisted in horror as she realized what would happen if the beam of light hit…

The beam collided. Immediately, a fire started on the weeds. Ho-Oh and Zapdos turned, as they smelt smoke. Articuno was the first thing they saw. "Oh no." Ho-Oh muttered, "Articuno's an ice type – extremely vulnerable to fire."

Zapdos was standing beside the flame. There was trouble. The cave floor was scattered with dry and cracked vegetation. Already, the fire was spreading. Zapdos walked over to the entrance. He tried to squeeze his body through. It didn't work. All the time, while the Pokemon were battling, arguing and, ummm… _eating, _the thorns and vines were growing. It had soon covered the entrance. Worst of all, these plant(s) had grown stronger.

When Zapdos was investigating, Ho-Oh had been trying, without success, to get the scared stiff Articuno to move. "Oh well. Desperate times call for desperate measures." He thought. With that, he attacked Articuno with a fire blast.

Articuno started heating up. _I feel like I'm going to melt._ She thought. Just then, something scorching hot licked her bottom…

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!!!" Articuno screamed as she felt franticly with her wings where the burnt part of her feathers was. She immediately turned to Ho-Oh. "You did this."

Ho-Oh glared at his friend. "Well YOU were the one forcing me to do it!"

Zapdos rustled his feathers. "Stop arguing! The fire's spreading. We're going to be burnt alive at this rate!"

"Didn't you check the entrance?"

"Yes, but it's blocked again."

Ho-Oh gawped at him.

"The plants _grew_?! In such a short amount of TIME!"

Articuno slumped down onto the floor, and winced as her bare skin touched a hot rock.

"We'll never get out now."

Zapdos looked at her pityingly.

"Don't lose hope. We'll survive with teamwork."


	6. Saved by a Suicune

Pls note: If you don't know who Suicune is, I suggest you do some research... or maybe not...

* * *

Suicune stood at the edge of a clear blue pool. She silently peered down into the watery depths. Golden fishes flicked their tails at Suicune in welcome. Suicune tenderly dipped a paw into the pool. _Ahh…_she sighed. How she longed to be swimming with them. But Suicune had a job to do. A faint smell of smoke had reached her nostrils. She didn't like the thought of fire burning up the lush forest that surrounds the pool. Besides, the ash that falls from the fire would dirty the clear water. With several mighty bounds, Suicune left the safety of her mountain home.

A huge wave of fire engulfed the plants at the caves entrance. The plants somehow sensed it coming. It threw the weaker of the plants in the flames path and the fire blast did nothing what so ever. Ho-Oh cawed with fury as he tried to tackle the plants. Zapdos watched with amusement as the attack didn't have much effect. "Articuno!" Zapdos called with a mocking voice, "Has Suicune arrived yet?"

Articuno said nothing. Her face was burning with the effort of keeping a gust going so the smell of smoke would reach Suicune. "Are you sure that Suicune will come?" she puffed at Ho-Oh. The fire pokemon cocked his head. "Maybe…" Ho-Oh replied, "She could be anywhere. If she doesn't come, I _could_ try to ask Lugia. We share a close bond." Articuno scraped some ash off her flawless feathers. "I'll have to trust you then."

Suicune was on top of a massive mountain. She sniffed the air, her delicate nose piercing all four corners of the Earth. Suicune wrinkled her nose in disgust. Since being away for so long, most of the water on the Earth now had traces of pollution in it. _Oh well._ Suicune sighed._ I've got a long job of purifying ahead of me. But first things first – the fire._ With 10 mighty leaps, she landed near the entrance of the Cave.

A great wind blew through cracks in the plants. "Suicune's here!!!" Ho-Oh roared above the noise of the wind. "Does she have to release such a big current of wind?!" Zapdos shouted, gripping a rock tightly. "Yes she has." Ho-Oh said. "WHAT?" Zapdos screamed. "Well, I made her that way…" Ho-Oh said meekly. The plants groaned. They had never felt such coldness and power. Articuno received the full blast of the wind head on. "Ohh…" she giggled, "Me and Suicune might really get on well together." Slowly, the plants crawled away from the entrance of the cave. A faint shape hung around there. With an effort, Suicune calmed the howling winds. A good thing about the wind was that it blew the flames out. "Daddy!" Suicune cried and leaped towards Ho-Oh. She began smothering Ho-Oh's face in kisses with Ho-Oh trying in vain to break free.

"Well, I owe you one. Again." Ho-Oh said as he broke out of the many signs of affection Suicune was throwing at him. Ho-Oh turned back to Articuno. "I think we should forget about this stupid dare. Zapdos smirked. "Should I inform Moltres of this failure?" Ho-Oh smiled. "No. You shall inform Moltres that _Suicune is watching…"_ Zapdos shrieked in fear and flew awkwardly out of the cave, shouting insults at the top of his voice. The Pokemon laughed heartily. Ho-Oh smiled as best as he could. "I think that's the last of the dares from Moltres – now that we have a powerful water Pokemon on our side…"

* * *

The last chapter. I hope I'll be writing more stories soon... I think you'd enjoy this chapter.


End file.
